Blog użytkownika:Hund12/Projekt: Polska
Hej! Czy nie zastanawialiście się kiedyś... ...dlaczego często wchodzę na angielską Fanowską Scoobypedię? A może nawet o tym nie wiedzieliście? Dobra, dosyć już tego XD Może skądś kojarzycie powyższe słowa? :) - Dobra, teraz mówię do rzeczy. Wchodzę tam często, bo wydaje mi się, że twórcy Scooby'ego czerpią pomysły z tej Wiki. Nie wydaje się wam? Niektóre odcinki wydają się być podobne, a czasami pewne pomysły zostają usunięte, ale na ich podstawie możemy sądzić, że ktoś patrzy na tamtą Wiki, znajduje pomysł i pisze do tego dokładny scenariusz. To całkiem prawdopodobne. Nie będę się tu bawił w Legomaniaka i nie będę szukał w Warner Bros. Animation Illuminati, tylko chciałbym zaproponować pewien projekt. Projekt: Polska! Na czym on polega? Jak wiecie, aktualnie rozwijana seria to Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!. Chodzi mi oto, aby zebrać nasze najlepsze pomysły na odcinki (jeśli ktoś jak ja i Gorgo prowadzi serię na tej Scoobypedii to może z niej wziąć odcinki, ale nie musi ich z niej usuwać) oraz wysłać je do twórców serialu (może też być zarys na film). Pokażmy tej wywyższającej się Ameryce, że Europa też ma wspaniałe pomysły! Aktualnie są tylko cztery odcinki WSD, które mogę obejrzeć kilka razy i mi się nie znudzą. Są to Atak sztucznej inteligencji, Sąsiedztwo strefy 51, Scooby Dooby ślub i El Bandito - zwiększmy tę liczbę! Powiedzcie, co o tym sądzicie, a może podejmiemy pracę :D Przyjęte odcinki GorgonzoliSW *Aukcja sprzedana (One Live to Leave) **GorgonzolaSW **U+Ur Hand (P!nk) **Potwór z bagien *Brak pracy (Out of Job) **GorgonzolaSW **(Do stworzenia) **Duch Wyrka Szefuńcia Hunda12 Z pierwszej serii *Wybuchowy ślub (Jealousy, Wedding and Explosions) **Hund12 **Volver a comenzar (Café Tacvba) **Kościotrupka Frida i Elektryczny Kamerdyner *Elektryczny aquapark (Bulb) **Hund12 **(Do stworzenia) **Żarówka Newton *Wampirzy hit! (The Vampire on the Stage) **Hund12 **Hello (Adele) **Wampirzyca *Wewnętrzna harmonia (Long Spa Day) **Hund12 **(Do stworzenia) **Masażystka widmo *Wielka wystawa w małej Francji (Thank You For "Pink Shoelaces") **Hund12 **Pink shoelaces (The Chordettes) **Modelka zza grobu *No to Rio! (Piñata = Evil!) **Hund12 **(Do stworzenia) **Piñata *Stary ginie, nowy przybywa... (The Dogs Are Always What? They Are Very Cool! Cha Cha Cha!) **Hund12 **(Do stworzenia) **Pani McCatch *Biblioteka vs. nowoczesność (Old Stamping Grounds) **Hund12 **The sorcerer (Jake Monako (BCSD S01E17)) **Robo-ludź *To "Hero" czy "Brain"? (Man With White Eyes) **Hund12 **(Do wymyślenia) **Herobrine Z drugiej serii *A la pow pow! (Pow Pow Boom!) **Hund12 **Counting Stars (OneRepublic)/Agosto (Alvaro Soler) **Mops terrorysta *Żony Hollywood & Scooby-Doo! (Hollywood Wifes & Scooby-Doo!) **Hund12 **(Do wymyślenia) **Ufo *Każdy ze złota, kto się świeci (Everybody Are Gold, They Are REALY GOLD!) **Hund12 **Bad (David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy) **Złoty człowiek *Tajemnica zamku Kruszwica (Vampire Likes White Womans) **Hund12 **Dzieci wybiegły (Elektryczne Gitary) **Wampir oraz Biała Dama *Diabeł w psiej skórze (ft. Scooby-Dum) (Ksara - The Worst Dog On The Earth) **Hund12 **(Do wymyślenia) **Demoniczna Ksara *Mroczna strona Warszawy (Warsaw From Dark Parts) **Hund12 **Cykady na cykladach (Maanam)/I hate this girl (Katy Perry (Parodia "I kissed the girl")) **Tajemniczy upiór *Pechowy wyrok sądu (Were There a Stop, There's an Explosion) **Hund12 **Ostatnia nocka (Yugopolis & Maciej Maleńczuk) **Kościotrup policjanta *Agent 500+ (The Love Potion) **Hund12 **Here she comes again (Roysopp) **Upiorzyca o stu mackach *Głośny sylwester i cichy zielon (Krakoviacy, Highlanders And... Gree) **Hund12 **Lighthouse X (Soldiers of Love) **Zielon *Spółka Tajemnica (Inc. Mystery on Hel) **Hund12 **Inc. Mystery! (Parodia "Ghostbusters Theme Song") **Biała zjawa - Lech Mączny/Kościotrupy *Luksusowa starówka w Gdyni (Luxury Party in Old Town) **Hund12 **Save tonight (Eagle-Eye Cherry)/Chcemy być sobą (Perfekt) **Ognisty kościotrup *Sejmowa zagadka (The mysteries mystery) **Hund12 **Kurczaki i ziemniaki (Tuskotronik) **Pompowiec Z trzeciej serii *O psie, który jeździł koleją (Money, I and money) **Hund12 **Happy (Pharrell Wiliams) **Porywacze (Make i Take) *Zagadka brudnego morza (Who kidnapped tourists?) **Hund12 **(Do wymyślenia) **Osioł morski *Biba na Bibe (Party on the Bibe) **Hund12 **Can't stop the feeling! (Justin Timberlake) **Purpurowy skarbnik *Hindtralandia (She is Indian) **Hund12 **A far l'amore comincia tu (Raffaella Carra) **Dżinka *Obozowa draka przez skorupiaka (Bad night scare) **Hund12 **W dzień gorącego lata (Big Day) **Duża langusta *Po co łapać Pokemony? (The people like games with thrills) **Hund12 **Mamma mia (Abba) **Zająco-nietoperz *Kto w Poincie fałszuje, ten na końcu gorzko żałuje (Counterfeiter in the Pointa) **Hund12 **Tamta dziewczyna (Sylwia Grzeszczak) **Międzywymiarowa czarodziejka *Scooby-Doo i WrestleMania: Tajemnica miasteczka (Scooby-Doo and WWE: The town mystery) **Hund12 **Rather be (Clean Bandit) **Wirus wysokiego napięcia *Czas na ślub - czas uciekać! (The wedding scare) **Hund12 **Hot n' cold (Katy Perry) **Upiory z teatru (przykrywka) *Szybki zjazd, ucieczka powolna (Water slide and prohibited Velma's glasses) **Hund12 **Sofia (Alvaro Soler) **Myślnik *Kryształowy Zdrój - zagadek rój (Crystal or Cove) **Hund12 **It's terror time again (From: Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) **Ludzie zamieniani w Zombie Z serii czwartej *Scooby Dooby Ci wszystko zgubi (Where's my pants and socks, Scooby-Doo?) **Hund12 **Uciekła mi przepióreczka (Wesołe Nutki) **Złodziej majtek i skarpetek *Jedziemy na Tatralandię! (Highway problematic journey) **Hund12 **GPS (Honorata Skarbek) **Kościotrupy jako piraci drogowi *Noc żywych robotów (The night with Freddy) **Hund12 **Milion słów (Jula) **Animatrony *Pada śnieg, leje deszcz, słychać strachu dźwięk (Snowy and creepy Missisipi) **Hund12 **Rad, rad world (From: What's New Scooby-Doo? S01E01) **Mroźny snowboardzista *Święto Zmarłych (The Deadly People Day) **Hund12) **Felicita (Al Bano Romina)/A far l'amore comincia tu (Raffaella Carra) **Zmarła święta *Nowy duch w starej Anglii (Elizabeth, what are you doing?) **Hund12 **Małgośka mówią mi (Maryla Rodowicz)/Enjoy the silence (Depeche Mode) **Duch królowej Elżbiety II *Japoński koszmar stąpa za nami (Japanese so scary really sleep) **Hund12 **Sing me to sleep (Alan Walker) **Dziwne zjawiska z legendy Z serii piątej *Sekretne życie Scooberta-Doo (The secrets of Scooby's life) **Hund12 **Konik na biegunach (Urszula) **Koń na biegunach *Nie bądź osioł! (Treasure of the castle since medieval times) **Hund12 **Toccata i fuga d-moll (Jan Sebastian Bach)/Muerto concerto (Brian D'Oliveira) **Duch Bony Sforzy *Gorące źródła zimą? Super! (Hot n' cold) **Hund12 **Zombie (The Cranberries) **Porywacze (osoby handlujące ludźmi) *Po fiesta de la chili (After fiesta de la chili) **Hund12 **Orfeusz w piekle (Can Can)/Przybyli ułani pod okienko (Brak danych) **El Strachiaczi *Parkowy "Bawk bawk"! (The bawk bawk battles) **Hund12 **You're so ugly and make me frown (Do stworzenia)/When I grow up (Amal Abboud) **Hypno-ziom *Parkowy "Bawk bawk"! (The bawk bawk battles) **Hund12 **Merry Christmas everyone (Shakin' Stevens) **Kościlda *Ty nie znasz Jej, ale Ona zna Ciebie... (You don't know about She, but She know about you...) **Hund12 **All I want for Christmas is you (Mariah Carey) **Ona *Sylwester z prezydentem się uda! (Beared party) **Hund12 **Come (Jain) **Miśkowata jędza *Co się kryje na Świtezi dnie? (The water-nymph) **Hund12 **Magic symphony (C-BooL) **Świtezianka *Noc Kupały na San Escobar (Only we are here) **Hund12 **Everybody do the flop (TomSka) **Naleś Niki Tija *Zatop kły w szyi Daphne (Show me your teeth) **Hund12 **Snakes (ZZWard)/Gdy nie ma dzieci (Kult)/Scooby-Doo, where are you? (From:Scooby-Doo, Where are You?) **Wampiry: rodzeństwo Vatore (Caleb i Lilith)/małżeństwo założycieli Forgotten Hollow (Eyebow i Nosferatu) Z serii szóstej *Wykładowczyni (New mystery on Elias Kingston universytety) **Hund12 **(Do wymyślenia) **Duch psa Eliasa Kingstona Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach